Amestris High School
by The Misty Forest
Summary: AU of FMA. Have you ever talk about student councils? High school parties? With FMA characters? You can find it here. RoyxRiza and maybe EdxWin. Ratings may change in future chapters.
1. Prologue

My first fic here. Based on the idea from Sora-chan, thank you very much for letting me use this! Sorry if it's messy. AU, ratings may change in future chapter because I don't know what will happen in the next chapters. Possible OOC. RoyAi, maybe some EdWin in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, obviously.

* * *

The Amestris High School. Almost everyone in the world will nod his or her head when they heard this name. It was one of the most popular high schools in the world. It's a state school, and most of the graduates go to the military later on. Their curriculum includes majoring one of the subjects like weapon using, alchemy, and automail knowledge that normal peoples didn't study. This school's reputation was earned by winning competitions, majestic school building, big dormitory area and their brilliant graduates. But one little factor that most people didn't know if they're not in high school years was that they're famous for their student council.

Yes, their student council. Every year only the best student will reach the top and become the council's president. And this year was special because, the chosen president was a student with an already popular name. For girls, it's heart swooning but for the boys, it's the name of doom for their relationship. As you all have guessed, the name was Roy Mustang, the most known playboy in the entire high school. He's not really a playboy really, it's just girls are crowding around him even when he didn't say a thing. He's a third-year student, taking the alchemy class for his major. His grades are excellent and people respect him for that. He is also known for his good looks that he gets mainly from his onyx-colored eyes and charcoal black hair, but he never managed to find out why it's really attracting people to him. His parallel class is 3-A, where most brilliant students stay. He lives in the dorm along with the other students, even though he knew the risks (being chased by girls that also lives in the dorm although different buildings).

The vice president is not all that popular, but not less brilliant than the president. She is Riza Hawkeye, majoring in weapon using, more specific; in sniping. Her grades were also excellent, but she was better known as an -almost perfect sniper- that rarely misses her target. For that reputation, she's allowed to bring a revolver around the school, in case if there's a chaos emerging around the school. She's also a third grader, but in parallel class 3-B. People often said that her ash blonde hair didn't match with her hazel eyes, but she didn't care. It's her own uniqueness to mark herself. She also lives in the dorm, although in a more peaceful situation than the president.

The rest is of the student council were Alphonse Elric, first year majoring in alchemy. His position was in money managing along with Winry Rockbell, third year majoring in automail. Next was Edward Elric, second year majoring in alchemy also. He's Alphonse's older brother. His position is first secretary. In the position of second secretary there's Gracia Hayden, third year, not majoring in any military subjects. She's kind-hearted, and willing to help in many things as possible.

All students in the Amestris High School were really respecting their student council due to their already famous reputation and their good work from year to year. So they cannot expect less from this year's council, right? Well, let's see their creative works this year, and also a sneak peek on their jobs behind the scene.

* * *

Okay, it's real short =___= I'm still not used I writing these kind of thing. Plus my grammar sucks. That's bad enough == Anyone knows about Gracia's maiden name? I don't know =___= by the way, review if you like it! Thanks before :D


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER I

D: I forgot to type the disclaimer back there oTL

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my netbook XD I hope I own Roy TT

Okay, here's the first chapter for you to read. Thanks to **Nellabelle **and **silver starlight serpant** for being my first reviewers! I'll try to make the story with my best effort. And thanks for the others who put this story to their alerts. I'll try not to disappoint you too.

And for you to remember, this fic is not beta-ed, so sorry if there's some mistakes and typos.

* * *

"Good morning president!"

"Good morning Roy-sama!"

"Mornin' Roy!"

"G.. good morning.."

"Morning everyone."

It's seven twenty and the class will not be started until eight o'clock, but the students were already swarming in the school's front yard mostly greeting their classmates, and their president who were just coming to school. Most of the girls are waking up earlier, just to see their president fresh in the morning. Oh, what a joy. But it didn't ruin the mood Roy had been building since he walked from his dorm.

"Morning Maes! A great morning isn't it?" asks Roy when he walks into the school gate to his classmate, Maes Hughes.

"Morning Roy! It's always a great morning for you since you got all that girls swooning on your trail of dust, isn't it?" replied Maes with a chuckle. Roy raises his eyebrows for that.

"Ugh, you know I don't like that."

"Okay then.. I'll tell your fan girls that you're already reserved for the vice president"

"Maes.. Just quit it okay? You know that your 'pair Roy with Riza' mission is not going to work. Or else, I could tell Gracia something bad about you..." he said with a smirk. Maes quickly waves his hand.

"Okay, okay… Geez, you are so impatient these days..." complained him while looking to his watch. Seven thirty..

"Hey Roy."

"Hn?"

"Don't you have a regular meeting this morning? It's Wednesday, right?"

Roy quickly averted his gaze to his watch and cursed.

"Damn, I forget about that. Thanks for reminding me, Maes." He thanked him while running to the meeting room.

"I won't forget to pass your 'I Miss You' message to Gracia!" he added.

"Hey! I don't even ask for that! Where the hell did you get that phrase?!" Maes quickly replied with a frown in his face.

"Don't even thank me for that! It's a friend's job to get the best for his friend!" Roy said continuing his teasing.

"God, Roy! Don't you dare say that thing in front of her face! I'll kill you myself when you do that!"

With that Maes hopelessly chased Roy to the meeting room, not minding the weird looks he earned from the other students who's passing by while shouting to the president that way. And not long after that, he stopped chasing him, although it includes a few curse words and a chuckle.

* * *

Well, the reason Roy's very happy today was something that he got that day. It's still a secret even to his friends, but sooner or later they will know about it. At the beginning he didn't know how to tell them, but since Maes remembered him to attend the student council's meeting, he got a way to sort it quickly.

"Sorry guys, I'm late" said Roy, panting while apologizing to the other student council member who already gathered in the meeting room.

"Finally the long awaited president has just arrived." Edward said sarcastically.

"Where are you coming from? The track field club? You look tired" replied Riza with her calm demeanor. She wore a simple clip today on her hair, just to keep her hair from going aimlessly and interfere with her eyes while doing some jobs. Alphonse looked quite, not knowing what he should say about that situation. Gracia just kept watching them, and Winry's dealing with Edward, warning him not to use that kind of language to the president. The others section heads just rolled their eyes, knowing that their 'ten minutes late' meeting will not be started in a short period of time.

"No, I.. I just got some business to deal with…"

"Business, huh?"

"Umm.. yes."

Riza sighed. She knew that the president was just coming out from something that doesn't contain the word 'sport.' And he looked unusually happy today. What's the matter with him?

"President, is something that we should know happened today?" she asked suspiciously. In the background Edward was still whining to Winry about what he should and should not do to Roy. Or we can just forget about the lovey dovey quarrel. Roy just shook his head quickly.

"No, no. I wouldn't have something like that."

'_Oh great, It's like not even eight in the morning and I already got an interrogation from no other than my own vice president..'_ Roy sighed. Riza just rolled her eyes. She knew that he was up to something, but decided to leave it as it is for now.

"Okay, enough of that. I know you wouldn't say a single thing" she said while repositioning her seat.

"Oh why, thank you vice president" Roy replied, adding a smirk to his facial feature. '_Now here it is.. the surprise I've been hiding from just a few hours ago..'_ he thinks, clearing his throat.

"Edward and Winry, please stop that quarelling. You can save that for later. We will start our regular meeting today. As we all know, this week is our first in the first semester, right?" Everyone just shook their heads.

"And for celebrating that, we will held a welcoming party for the first years, including a dance for the second and third grade" Roy said, a glint of happiness visible from his eyes.

"You will do what?" said Winry, terribly shocked.

"But it's only three days from now! And it's the beginning of the semester! The teachers will not agree to this." Gracia added, while giving reasons on why they shouldn't do this occasion.

"And that's why people will adore the council more." He said, his smile widening.

"Can you imagine how they will be very dumbfounded to know that we managed to hold this ball? And-"

Riza quickly raised her hand, halted Roy from continuing his argument.

"But President, who will go and ask the teachers and headmaster for the permission?"

"You and me, of course. You are the vice president after all. All of you guys, we will go all out today to finish the proposal for the headmaster. Understand?"

Edward stood up from his seat and protested.

"Why don't you inform us earlier so we can make some preparation first?!"

Roy shrugged in his seat. He didn't think that it will be this hard to convince them. Well, he **thought** about that himself.

"Well, that will be because I only get this idea at two in the morning today."

"And you dare to hold it in three days? How about next week or next month?" Edward said, still trying to bargain.

"I got a feeling that it must be held at the end of this week. No less and no more."

"So we must finish the proposal today, right? When are we gonna make it?" asked Alphonse, still trying to tackle Roy's idea.

"I just have to tell the teachers of your class about this. I'm sure they won't mind to permit a student council member for attending their own meeting.. Am I wrong?" Roy answered smoothly, enlarging his already boosted ego. Oh, maybe that's why he was chosen to be the student council's president. He himself actually didn't know when he had such a great urge to hold on to this job. Usually he didn't become really determined like this for a student council's job.

"How about the details of the ball?" Ross, one of the head section asked.

"Okay, so now we will discuss on the details. Secretaries, ready your pen. I can promise you this will be a great event so no more complaining. So for the events.."

Everybody just sighed and shook their heads. Boy, this will be a long day for them.

* * *

All right.. here I am on the Physics lesson and uploading my story.. Oh well.. here it is begging to be published. Please review and tell me what you think! It's very aprecciated


End file.
